At present, numerous display schemes have been proposed to display a 3D image. A currently common driving scheme of active 3D shutter is to perform normal progressive scanning to separate an image signal of a picture of a 3D image into image data for the left eye and image data for the right-eye, so that the image signal corresponding to the image data for the left eye is recognized by a viewer with his or her left eye while the image signal corresponding to the image data for the left eye is being displayed, and the image signal corresponding to the image data for the right-eye is recognized by a viewer with his or her right-eye while the image signal corresponding to the image data for the right-eye is being displayed, and as such the 3D image can be recognized by the viewer.
However the displayed image signal corresponding to the image data for the left eye has to be spaced by a black picture from the displayed image signal corresponding to the image data for the right-eye in the driving scheme of active shutter 3D, so if the 3D image is displayed at the frequency of 60 Hz, then it has to be displayed by a display device up to 240 Hz, and therefore the black picture has to be displayed for half of the time during displaying of the 3D image by the display device, thus resulting in excessive power consumption of the display device.